


The freedom fighter knows

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Can't handle feelings, Cute, Fluff, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jet knows what "Li" really is, Jetko, M/M, When they're supposed to be doing strategy, dumb boys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: Jet knew from the beginning what Li was and the lies he was telling. The thing he'd like to know is how Li has managed to capture his attention and hold it. Hopefully he'll do it before he does something stupid...like kissing him. Oops...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Jetko fic. I hope you guys like it. If I got the rating wrong please tell me, same with any typos. This wasn't beta read, because I don't have one, so I'm sorry if I screwed up.

He smelt of fire and ash. Jet knew from the beginning Li was not who he said he was. His skin ran hotter than normal, burning Jet whenever they touched. His hands, so skilled with his twin doa blades, struggled to use spark rocks. The smell of smoke clung to his hair and the eerie gold colour of his eyes all pointed to one conclusion, Fire Nation and not just that, a firebender. Jet knew what he had to do, what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to confront Li, call him out on his lies, not allow him to live with his Freedom Fighters and fight by his side. Yet the scar tugged at Jet’s heart. Maybe it was because Jet had seen too many injuries that mirrored Li’s. Maybe it was because it was so clearly a brand, a mark of shame. Or maybe Jet was just weak but he couldn’t bring himself to call Li out on his lies.

As the days turned to weeks Jet slowly made peace with his knowledge. Li had done nothing to arouse suspicion and Jet had been watching him like a hawk. Li taught the younger members how to defend themselves, how to fight a firebender without getting burned. No one questioned where he gained the knowledge from and Jet held his tongue. He tried to reason with himself, Li was helping them, they needed him to train the younger ones but Jet also knew he was lying to himself. He wasn’t calling Li out, he wasn’t exposing Li because he had grown to like Li. They shared a room, as commanders of the Freedom Fighters and Jet had woken up so many times to hear Li’s nearly silent groans and sometimes sobs as he dreamed. Jet’s nightmares of blood ash and flames had become less frequent after he begun to share Li’s room and he wished he could soothe Li’s own troubled sleep.

When the weeks had transitioned into months Jet realised he no longer cared that Li was a firebender. He still thought they were evil and heartless but not Li. Li wasn’t like the rest of them, he was kind, good and awkward. Jet loved how competent Li was on the field, calling commands and dominating the fights with his skills and yet how he failed to have conversations with any humans outside of command. Jet found himself watching Li with the same scrutiny he had before but this time he was examining the colour of Li’s hair and how he was growing it out, shaggy and long. He noticed the fire burning in the gold orbs set in his face and wondered what colour Li’s cheeks would turn if Jet was to kiss him. These thoughts plagued Jet, tormenting him and he couldn’t decide what to do. Should he kiss Li or hold his silence forever?

A few days later his choice had been made. They were in the middle of a war, any day now the Dai Li could discover them and drag them under Lake Laogai, never to be seen again and then Jet would stew in his regret forever. That night, as they both poured over maps of Ba Sing Se trying to work out a strategy to move some of the more vulnerable rice stores away from the Fire Nation’s barracks. As winter approached everyone knew they couldn’t afford to lose the stored rice if they wanted to live through the cold. Jet watched Li carefully, how his eyes were hard with concentration and frustration, how his brush moved smoothly over the map, marking possible escape routes. When he was finished he ran one hand through his hair roughly and the action was accompanied by a yawn. As his hand dropped down Jet noticed a smudge of ink high on Li’s cheek. Li didn’t seem to notice it; he continued to detail his plan, finger tracing the smooth black lines he’d drawn. When he looked over at Jet, his eyes expectant Jet was still focused on that mark of ink on Li’s pale skin.

On instinct he stepped close, crowding Li with the map table against his back. Jet reached up with his finger and wiped the streak of ink away. As his hand dropped down he brushed a finger past Li’s lips, caressing the bottom lip briefly. At that action gold eyes snapped to Jet’s and both boys stared at each other, breath mingling between them, lips close to touching. Li opened his mouth in what surely would be a question and Jet cut off the words with a kiss. He pressed his rough, chapped lips onto Li’s and relished in the soft gentle kiss.

Jet was shoved away roughly after a moment and his own brown eyes were met by a pair of blazing gold eyes. Li’s pale skin was flushed red and his face was drawn in confusion. Jet watched as Li swallowed hard as his hand came up to touch his lips. His eyes were wide with shock and Jet waiting for the barrage of words.

“What the hell was that?” Li exploded, his eyes staring into Jet’s causing the other to swallow. Li’s cheeks were flushed a pretty red colour and his lips were swollen from the kiss. Jet forced a smirk on his face as he worried that their friendship would end because of his rashness.

“You looked kissable Li, I’m sorry okay? Can we just forget about it?” Li stared at Jet with his golden orbs narrowed in suspicion. Suddenly he moved like a striking snake, seizing Jet’s collar and yanking him forward before their lips contacted. This kiss was nothing like the first, full of passion and heat. Jet grasped desperately at Li’s hair in an attempt to ground himself in the waves of fire crashing over him.

When the need for air became too much they broke apart and both boys looked at each other. Both had kiss swollen lips and mussed up hair but Li was flushed whereas Jet was grinning at him. Li’s cheeks flushed even redder and he bolted from the room, dropping his brush before barricading himself in their room. Although Jet was upset that they hadn’t spoken about this but he couldn’t force the smile from his lips. Li must like him, even a little bit as he had instigated the second kiss. As Jet cleared up the map and brushes he smirked. Li would be his, firebender or not, he’d caught Jet’s attention and interest. “He won’t even know what hit him.” Jet thought to himself smugly before slipping into their shared room, noting how Li refused to acknowledge him and crawling onto his mattress before falling into a deep sleep and dreaming of Li being his and only his.


End file.
